Sin Límites
by Taiga Kaoru
Summary: Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru van a conocer el amor verdadero, pero al parecer el destino no está de su lado porque al ser espías enamorarse de tu enemigo no es permitido, aunque para el amor no hay barrera porque en el amor todo es...Sin Límites. Lo sé, mal summary pero es mi primer fic así que una oportunidad por favor.
1. Así comenzó

**N/A:**** Los personajes de Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no son de mi propiedad. Solo los uso para mis locas ideas y sin fines lucrativos.**

**Sin Límites.**

**Capítulo 1: Así comenzó.**

Corría rápidamente para intentar no llegar tarde ¿Cómo se había quedado dormida? Bueno, tal vez por llegar a las 12:30 a.m. a su casa era la razón. Miró nuevamente su reloj rosa de mano que decía 7:015 a.m. Suspiro ya había llegado tarde. Rogaba al cielo que su profesor no estuviera cuando llegara.

Pero tan metida estaba en su mente que no se dio cuenta de que 2 personas más estaban corriendo hacia su dirección, chocó con ellas quedando sentada en el suelo.

-Auch…-decía mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

-Momoko estas en la luna o qué-dijo una de las personas con las que se había golpeado.

-¿Qué?-preguntó la nombrada mirando a las chicas, sonrió al ver quiénes eran cerró sus ojos y puso una cara seria-Miyako, Kaoru llegan tarde.

-No tienes derecho a regañarnos porque tú también vas tarde-dijo sonriendo una pelinegra.

-¡Solo hoy he llegado tarde!-exclamo de repente la pelirroja con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¡No es cierto!-dijo la pelinegra.

-Chicas…-dijo la rubia.

-¡Sí es!

-¡No, no lo es!

-Chicas…-dijo nuevamente la rubia pero un poco más duro.

-¡El mes pasado llegaste tarde!

-¡Pero fue porque tuve que devolverme a traer un cuaderno!

-¡Pero llegaste tarde!

-¡AAAAAh! ¡Cállate!

-¡Cállate tú!

-¡CHICAS!-gritó ya desesperada la rubia.

Las otras dos dieron un brinco al escuchar a la su amiga.

-Debemos ir a clase ¿Se les olvidó?-preguntó Miyako sonriendo.

-¡Cierto!-dijeron las otras dos al unísono.

Se levantaron rápido y juntas emprendieron camino hacia su salón, al llegar a muchos se le iluminaron los rostros.

-¡Ya llegó Miyako-sama!-dijo un chico sonriendo con los ojos en corazones.

Miyako Gotokuji era una chica de 17 años, su piel era blanca, tenía unos preciosos ojos azules como el cielo, sus cabellos color oro eran atados por dos lacitos azules en dos colas lisas que finalizaban con unos risos a la altura de su espalda.

Usaba un vestido celeste claro de tirantes antes las rodillas, un chaleco rosado pálido manga larga que llegaba a la cintura, un cinturón blanco con una P en celeste, unas botas caquis. Tenía muchos seguidores por su gentileza y amabilidad, además de su belleza y su talento en la cocina.

-¡Es Momoko-sama!-dijo otro chico con ojos de corazones y una sonrisa.

Momoko Akatsusumi era una chica de 17 años, de piel color crema, sus ojos extraños pero hermosos de un color rosa, sus cabellos pelirrojos hasta sus rodillas tomados en una coleta alta por un enorme moño rojo.

Usaba una blusa rosa con un pequeño escote y mangas rojas, una falda lisa roja antes de las rodillas, un cinturón blanco con una P en rosa, unos zapatos de muñeca rosados. Al igual que su amiga rubia tenía seguidores por su belleza y por destacar en lo académico.

-¡Mira, es Kaoru-sama!-dijo otro chico con ojos con corazones.

Kaoru Matsubara era una chica de 16 años, piel blanca, ojos brillantes color jade, cabellos azabaches y desordenados a la cadera con una prensa en forma de estrella verde al lado izquierdo de su cabeza.

Llevaba una blusa verde de tirantes verde, una chaqueta negra, jeans negros, un cinturón blanco con una P en verde, converse verdes con negro. Tenía muchos admiradores gracias a su belleza su destreza en las actividades físicas.

-Ya empiezan-susurró con cansancio la pelinegra.

-¡Akatsusumi, Gotokuji, Matsubara!-llamó el profesor, un tipo grande y gordo de lentes y traje-Llegan tarde-les hizo saber.

-Lo sentimos, Profesor-dijeron las tres agachando la cabeza.

-Saben las reglas, así que afuera-dijo el profesor.

…

-Odio esto-dijo Kaoru con el ceño fruncido mientras sostenía un balde con agua-¡Es humillante!

-Más humillante será si gritas-dijo la pelirroja.

-Todo es por culpa de Ken y el Profesor Utonio-dijo la de ojos jade.

-Ya, ya Kaoru tranquila-le decía la rubia-al menos terminamos la misión.

-A veces pienso que ser espía es un dolor de cu…-al ver la mirada de sus amigas no terminó de decir la frase, bajo la mirada-lo siento.

Momoko y Miyako sonrieron.

-Chicas les parece ir hoy al centro comercial-preguntó Miyako.

-¡Me encantaría!

-¡No!

-Vamos Kaoru, casi no compramos tanta ropa la última vez-dijo la rubia.

-¡Me hiciste probarme más de 500 prendas!-dijo la ojos jade.

-y te veías genial con todas-dijo la rubia-Pero esta vez compraremos ligero porque debemos ahorrar para los diseños de la casa.

-sí, Miyako tiene razón dejaremos nuestra nueva casa increíble-dijo Momoko.

-¡Sí!-exclamaron las otras.

…

Las tres caminaban hablando animadamente, solo debían ir a francés y ciencias y el día jueves de clases terminaría. Fueron a sus casilleros y sacaron los libros que necesitaban empezaron a caminar más rápido porque ya iban tarde.

-¡Les dije que llegaríamos tarde si entrabamos a los baños!-dijo Kaoru.

-Debía acomodarme el cabello-dijo Miyako sonriendo.

-No hablen solo corran-dijo Momoko-¿Eh?

Al no sentir suelo miraron abajo y no había nada, un enorme hoyo estaba bajo sus pies, las tres supieron lo que significaba.

-¡AAAAAh!-gritaron las tres.

A pesar de no ser la primera vez que les pasaba eso la caída era alta y no podían evitar gritar como instinto. Un fuerte estruendo sonó cuando cayeron en el sillón gris. Estaban en un laboratorio, frente a ellas estaba una enorme pantalla con un escritorio.

-Llegaron chicas-dijo una voz masculina tras ellas.

-Están bien-preguntó un perrito corriendo donde ellas.

-Hola chicas-saludo un chico entrando al lugar.

Ellas suspiraron, se miraron entre las tres, se levantaron para mirar al señor que estaba tras ellas.

-Profesor Utonio-dijeron sonriendo pero sus caras cambiaron drásticamente a un de furia-¡¿NO LE DIJIMOS QUE DEJARA DE HACER ESO?!

El Profesor se asustó ante su grito poniendo sus manos frente a su rostro intentando detener el grito.

-Lo siento-dijo en susurro el Profesor.

Las tres chicas se cruzaron de brazos.

-Sí Pucchi estamos bien por suerte, ah, hola Ken-dijeron las tres.

Ken era un muchacho de 15 años de ojos azul oscuro casi negro, cabello corto del mismo color, usaba una camisa gris manga larga, una corbata negra, pantalón negro, zapatos negros y una bata de científico blanca.

Pucchi era un perrito que ahora podía hablar gracias a ciencia, mascota, y fiel compañero de los presentes.

El Profesor Utonio era un hombre de 30 años más o menos, idéntico a su hijo Ken, usaba el mismo traje que Ken.

-Chicas lamento llamarlas así pero era más fácil-dijo el Profesor Utonio.

-¿Más fácil que hacer sonar los comunicadores?-preguntó Momoko.

-Todavía no sabemos cómo hacerlos funcionar, hemos intentado de todas las formas en estos días pero nada ha funcionado-explicó Ken.

-¿Y cómo lo hicieron el mes pasado?-preguntó Miyako.

-No sabemos, fue algo raro-dijo Pucchi.

-Bueno, mucha charla ¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó la pelinegra.

-Hay un hombre que está haciendo experimentos ilegales con gente y animales-explicaba el Profesor mientras caminaba hacia la pantalla para ver toda la información del hombre, y las chicas iban tras él.

-¿Qué clase de experimentos hace?-preguntó Momoko.

-Sospechamos que quiere fusionar el ADN humano con el ADN de un animal para que los humanos tengan más habilidades-dijo Pucchi.

-Hemos podido rescatar 5 personas de las jaulas pero debido al trauma que han sufrido no han dicho ni una palabra al respecto-dijo Ken.

-¿Cómo se llama el hombre?-preguntó Miyako.

-Creemos que se hace llamar Him-dijo Ken-Tiene un líquido poderoso que queremos obtener.

-¿Líquido poderoso?-preguntó Momoko.

-Sustancia Z-dijo Pucchi-es una sustancia que es difícil de crear y de obtener, pero hay pocos informes de que es una sustancia muy útil.

-Muy bien-preguntó Kaoru sonriendo-Vamos Profesor, sabemos que quiere decirlo.

-Chicas-dijo algo sonrojado por que fue descubierto-Quiero que vayan a la Ciudad de Misaki a detener a Him, salven a las víctimas y traigan la sustancia Z.

-¡Aceptamos la Misión!-dijeron las tres chicas sonriendo.

-¡Vayan Powerpuff Girls Z!

-¡Hyper Blossom!-dijo la pelirroja tomando su comunicador para transformar su ropa en un traje rosa pegado al cuerpo, un traje de espía con zapatos de tacón rosados, y su cinturón blanco.

-¡Rolling Bubbles!-dijo la rubia con la misma acción de la pelirroja, su traje al igual que el de su amiga era totalmente pegado al cuerpo pero el de ella era celeste.

-¡Powered Buttercup!-dijo la pelinegra, hizo exactamente lo mismo que sus amigas y su traje de espía verde claro apareció.

Cada una tomo unos guantes del color correspondiente que les entregaba Ken-Esto es por huellas digitales-dijo el chico.

-Sí, sí lo sabemos-dijo Momoko.

(N.A: El traje es el de Totally Spies para que no se enreden con mi mala descripción. :P)

-Tomen chicas ya saben lo de la identidad-dijo Pucchi dándoles una bolsa.

Momoko tomó unos lentes de contacto que hacían que sus ojos se vieran azules, tomó la peluca de cabello azul para combinar y se la puso. Con sus ojos azules y su cabello del mismo color a los hombros se veía como otra persona totalmente diferente.

-Soy otra persona-dijo sonriendo al verse al espejo.

Miyako lo hizo a ciegas, tomando unos lentes de contacto naranjas y cabello castaño totalmente lizo, se los puso y se miró al espejo. Sus ojos ahora naranjas, su castaño cabello a la mitad de su espalda atado en una cola alta se veían geniales, bueno para ella.

-¡El castaño se me ve hermoso!-dijo la chica haciendo caer de espaldas a los demás presentes-Bueno y nadie me reconocerá.

Ahora fue una gotita en la cabeza lo que les pasó a los demás.

Kaoru tomó lo último que quedaba, una peluca rubia de cabellos largos hasta el suelo y unos lentes de contacto morados. Se puso la peluca y los lentes de contactos.

-¡Me cuesta moverme con esta cosa!-dijo ella refiriéndose a la peluca, caminó hasta una mesa con herramientas y tomo unas tijeras.

-¡Espera! ¡¿Qué vas a hacer?!-preguntó Momoko asustada.

-¿Qué crees que hago? Me quitaré la carga de encima-dijo acomodándose las tijeras en sus dedos para empezar a cortar.

-¡NOO!-gritó de repente Miyako corriendo hacia la ahora rubia chica-¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Yo me haré cargo del cabello!

La oji violeta suspiró y empezó a decir:-No Miyako es más fácil cortar-

Kaoru ahogó un grito de terror al ver la cara de Miyako.

-¿Me dejarás ayudarte?-preguntó con voz de ultratumba.

-S-Sí a-ayúdame-dijo Kaoru.

Al poco tiempo la larga cabellera rubia que usaba Kaoru estaba en dos coletas sumamente altas que finalizaban a la altura de sus pantorrillas.

-Sigue pesado-dijo mirándose al espejo encontrándose con una persona totalmente diferente a ella, según ella.

-Bueno, ahora Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, buen viaje-dijo el Profesor.

-¡Sí!-dijeron las tres.

Los propulsores de sus zapatos se activaron permitiéndoles volar, salieron por un tubo ubicado en el techo bastante ancho que daba al exterior. Volaron por mucho tiempo hasta llegar a una base de su grupo.

-Chicas-dijo un señor bastante grande de edad, cabello gris un bigote del mismo color y usaba un saco negro-Han llegado.

-Señor Alcalde ¿Está todo listo?-preguntó Blossom.

-Sí Blossom, y gracias a tu liderazgo sé que eres tú tranquilízate que no te reconocí-dijo Alcalde.

-Señor Alcalde, entonces diga quién es quién-le retó Buttercup.

-Tu eres Buttercup, y sí lo supe por tu curiosidad, eso significa que nuestra castaña es Bubbles-dijo Alcalde sonriendo- las conozco desde que eran unas bebés así que no es de extrañar que las reconozca por su actitud.

-Señor Alcalde no atrasemos a las niñas para que vayan a la misión-dijo una mujer de unos 27 años, usaba un vestido blanco pegado al cuerpo finalizando antes de la rodilla con un fajón negro, su cabello rubio tapaba su cara y los papeles que sostenían no ayudaban.

-Señorita Bellum-dijo Bubbles sonriendo.

-Chicas deben apurarse suban al jet, Blossom toma los papeles de información-dijo entregándole los papeles a la chica de cabellos azules.

-Gracias Señorita Bellum, Señor Alcalde-dijo Blossom subieron al jet automático y emprendieron vuelo.

…

Ya en laboratorio del tal Him las chicas caminaban lo más sigilosas que podían, se habían sorprendido al no ver guardias, llegaron al laboratorio y se aseguraron que no hubiera cámaras. Unas vez todo seguro…

-Haber, Butter tu irás y buscaras a las víctimas-dijo Blossom mientras la nombrada asentía-Bubb tú vigilarás la puerta y nos cubrirás la espalda-la nombrada asiente-mientras yo buscaré la supuesta sustancia Z.

Cada una se fue por su lado, Bubbles salió del lugar quedándose en la puerta, mejor dicho en el techo, se estaba aburriendo –_Que raro que no haigan guardias_-Pensó ella. Sin darle mucha importancia suspiró pesadamente.

Iba a bajar cuando siente que el firme techo donde estaba comenzó a aflojarse, la interrogante de que pasa aquí llegó a su mente, cayó al piso poniendo sus manos a cada lado de su cuerpo y sus rodillas flexionadas, miró arriba rápidamente y se lanzó al frente para evitar el pedazo de techo que le iba a caer encima.

Después de levantar la mirada rápidamente se encontró con un chico de talvez su edad, de ojos verdes y cabellos grises.

-No me gustan los espías-dijo el chico sonriendo-Te diré lo que pasa cuando me encuentro con uno.

Se levantó poniéndose en posición de ataque esperando el primer golpe que no tardó en llegar, el puñetazo que dio a su rostro fue detenido por su mano a centímetros de su cara, intentó lanzarle una patada a su estómago pero al ver el ademán de él de tomar su pierna ella dio un paso adelante y luego le dio un codazo. Esperó que con eso el chico cayera pero solo escuchó un pequeño gemido de dolor que ella también dio al sentir el codazo por parte de él.

-Me ha copiado mi golpe especial-pensaron los dos.

…

Dos pasillos después había una habitación Buttercup entró encontrándose con muchas jaulas, habían niños, niñas, mujeres, hombres, ancianos, muchachos de su edad y muchos animales de todas las cosas. Ella sonrió y les hizo seña a los que estaban despiertos que no gritaran.

-Los sacaré de aquí-dijo en un tono audible para que le escucharan, rápidamente a las víctimas se le iluminaron los ojos.

Abrió las jaulas con el anillo con una P cómo su cinturón que tenía laser, fue muy fácil. Rápidamente ayudó a los que casi no se movían y les dijo a las víctimas que los que podían se llevaran a los que estaban inconscientes incluyendo animales, sin mucha resistencia la gente empezó a ayudarse, Buttercup les enseñó una ruta donde no habían cámaras ni guardias o alguien que les pudiera ver para que escaparan y les dijo que fueran al jet.

Cuando ya se iba a ir sonriente por haber cumplido su parte sin intervenciones, gracias a la puerta de aluminio pudo distinguir una sombra tras ella, dio media vuelta y se agachó rápidamente para evadir el puñetazo.

Se deslizó hacia otro lugar para levantarse y comenzó a atacar y esquivar los golpes que daba ese muchacho de ojos grises y cabellos morados, cuando pudo separarse lo miró detenidamente.

-Escucha nena, no me gustan que nos espíen-dijo el chico-Te haré saber porque, belleza.

-¡No me llames nena ni belleza! ¡Animal insolente!-dijo Buttercup enojada.

Él soltó una pequeña risita para después lanzarse sobre ella, esquivó al chico y se lanzó a él, cuando estaba casi frente al chico, el de ojos grises le dio con sus pies en el estómago lanzándole a la pared. El chico corrió para golpearle pero ella aprovechó a tomarlo de la camisa que llevaba y lo lanzó contra la pared. Se miraron y cómo si estuvieran conectados lanzaron una patada con la pierna izquierda.

-¡¿ME COPIÓ EL ATAQUÉ?!-pensaron los dos exaltados.

…

Sustancia Z, ese era el químico que Blossom buscaba desesperadamente. _¿Cómo se cuál es la sustancia Z?_-Pensó desesperada. Al ver un líquido bien escondido con un Z en el centro del contenedor sonrió triunfante-_Lo encontré_-Pensó feliz.

Lo olfateo lentamente para captar bien ese olor, sí, Pucchi tenía razón la sustancia Z olía a basura, sí gente, a basura.

Tapó el enorme contendor nuevamente, lo tomó y caminó a la puerta al sentir una presencia tras de ella miró atrás se encontró con un chico de ojos color miel y cabellera negra.

-Eso no es tuyo-dijo él corriendo hacia ella.

Ella se sorprendió por la rápida acción de él pero no por eso no esquivo el ataque. Intentó devolverle el golpe pero sintió como el chico le tomaba de la muñeca sin ninguna gentileza y detenía su ataque. Forcejó un poco para zafarse, al lograrlo saltó encima de el para pararse en una mesa y poner la sustancia Z allí.

No pasó poco cuando él la volvió a atacar, poco a poco sentía como su cierto se cansaba ya que no llegaban a ningún lado, era golpe esquiva, golpe esquiva, golpe esquiva… y así sucesivamente para ambos bandos.

Sabiendo que no tenía opción sacó su arma, un Yo-Yo rosa con una P en el centro, era más grande que los normales y tenía múltiples funciones.

Lanzó el Yo-yo esperando golpearlo pero para su sorpresa su ataque fue contrarrestado por un boomerang rojo del tamaño de su Yo-yo. Al ver la sorpresa de la chica aprovechó para lanzarle un puñetazo con su brazo derecho, le dio en el rostro pero así mismo ella le dio en el rostro.

-¡Ese es mi ataque!-pensaron los dos.

Se separaron para mirarse un momento, con la respiración agitada. Pero de pronto algo captó sus atenciones. La explosión en la puerta, ambos saltaron evitando los escombros.

Se vieron dos chicos al igual que ellos agitados, la chica llevaba una máquina de burbujas gigante color celeste, y el chico un bate azul.

-¡Bubbles!-dijo asombrada la peliazul.

-¡Miyashiro!-dijo de igual manera el pelinegro.

-¡Blossom!-dijo la chica.

-¡Momotaro!-saludó el chico.

Nuevamente otra explosión pero al lado izquierdo de la habitación, está vez se vieron los chicos igualmente agitados pero con una cara enfurecida.

-¡Buttercup!-dijeron las PPGZ al ver que la rubia no se percataba de sus presencias.

-¡Kaoretsu!-dijeron los otros chicos.

Los nombrados solo voltearon a verlos y siguieron peleando.

-¡Espera Buttercup!-llamó Blossom al ver donde peleaban-¡Apártate de allí!

Al no ver respuestas las PPGZ corrieron hacia la rubia, así mismo los chicos corrieron hacia la misma dirección. Pero ya que ninguno se percató de la presencia del otro tropezaron entre los cuatro, llevándose consigo a los otros dos e inevitablemente cayeron al suelo pero llevándose consigo algunos químicos de la mesa con la que chocaron, entre ellos la sustancia Z.

Una gran explosión se produjo por la mezcla de químicos, al levantarse los seis chicos se quedaron sin habla, no podían creer lo que veían, simplemente estaban en shock.

…

**Aquí Kaoru M.B. espero que les haya gustado, tal vez es un poco largo. Es mi primer Fic así que ténganme paciencia :3 ¿Review? Por favor. Bueno nos leemos!**


	2. Cambios

**Aclaraciones:**

**Letras en negrita: notas de la autora.**

_Letras en cursiva: Pensamientos, flashback._

**Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, solo utilizo sus personajes para mis locas ideas XD.**

**Sin Límites**

**Capítulo 2: Cambios.**

Una gran explosión se produjo por la mezcla de químicos, al levantarse los seis chicos se quedaron sin habla, no podían creer lo que veían, simplemente estaban en shock.

A cada uno se le habían caído las pelucas y los lentes de contacto, cada uno quedando frente a su anterior oponente ¿Coincidencia?, pero eso no era lo que los había dejado shokeados. Sino el hecho de su nueva apariencia.

Blossom y Momotaro tenían dos orejas de zorro color café claro y una cola del mismo color, sus colmillos estaban muy bien afilados, y su uñas fueron sustituidas por una grandes garras.

Así mismo Bubbles y Miyashiro tenían dos orejas de conejo color blancas, una cola del mismo color bastante esponjada, sus colmillos habían crecido considerablemente, no mucho pero si habían crecido al igual que sus garras.

A Buttercup y Kaoretsu les habían crecido unas orejas grises y una cola del mismo color, eran rasgos de lobos cómo sus grandes garras y colmillos que ahora portaban.

Después de salir de su estado de shock notaron a la persona frente a ellos ¿Cómo no lo habían notado?

Rojos

_Qué linda es, tiene un precioso cabello naranja y esos extraños pero hermosos ojos rosas, se ve tan ¡Aaah! ¡¿En qué piensas Brick?! Ella es una espía, es tu enemiga. Aunque debo admitir su belleza, ¡Uch! Contrólate Brick._

_Es bastante guapo. Que extraños ojos color sangre aaah... __**(N/A: Suspiro mental ¿A quién no le ha pasado?) …**__ese cabello naranja se ve… ¡Ay por Dios! ¡¿Cómo puedo llegar a pensar que es guapo?! ¡Es mi enemigo! ¡Mi enemigo! Debes dar el ejemplo Momoko….Pero eso no le quita lo lind- ¡No! ¡El ejemplo Momoko!_

Azules

_Se ve tan adorable, no puedo creer que la chica con la que peleaba hace poco era ella, ese cabello rubio y esos azules claros son tan…tan…espera ¡¿En qué estoy pensando?! ¡Si es tu enemigo Boomer! ¡Por el amor de Dios! Aunque esas orejas blancas hace que se vea tan inocente, bueno no importa ya que nadie sabrá lo que pienso XD._

_¡Oh mi Dios! ¡Oh mi Dios! ¡Oh mi Dios! ¡Qué chico más guapo! Se ve inocente y tierno con esas orejitas de conejo, que lindos ojos tiene, y es cabello rubio ¡Oh mi Dios! ¡Parezco la loba detrás de caperucito!... Aunque bueno nadie sabe lo que pienso._

Verdes

_Que chica, wow no puedo describirla, tiene un hermoso y largo cabello y negro, y esos ojos color jade son tan- ¡Butch para el tren! ¡¿Qué demonios me pasa?! Es sólo una chica. Una chica muy linda con un cuerp- ¡AAAAAAh! ¡Reacciona animal!_

_Mis ojos me están traicionando, ¿Puede existir un chico tan atractivo? Un cabello azabache unos ojos color esmeralda, su piel pálida hace que se vea aún más atracti… ¡KYAAAAA! ¡¿Cómo puedo pensar eso?! Debo entrar en razón ¡Debes entrar en razón Kaoru!_

La primera en entrar en razón fue Blossom, ya que sintió que su cola se movió un poco. Miró atrás con horror al encontrarse con lo que temía.

-¡AAAAAh!-gritó asustada levantándose.

Al mismo tiempo rompiendo la burbuja de todos, miró a sus compañeras que la veían extrañadas. Otro grito de terror.

-¡Bubbles! ¡Buttercup! ¡También tienen cola y orejas!-dijo la ojirosa.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-preguntaron las nombradas mirándose la cola y tocándose las orejas.

Momotaro se miró la parte trasera de su cuerpo esperando no encontrarse con una cola, para su mala suerte si tenía y tocó su cabeza sintiendo dos orejas de animal, miró a sus hermanos y justo como la chica gritó:

-¡Miyashiro! ¡Kaoretsu! ¡Miren sus colas y orejas!

Los chicos solo miraron atrás y tocaron su cabeza haciendo que sus rostros reflejaran horror, todos se levantaron como si estuvieran sincronizados miraron en un espejo que había en una de las paredes.

-Te-Tengo orejas d-de animal-dijo Bubbles dejándose de ver en el espejo toda shockeada mientras sus compañeras asentían.

-_Creí que solo ella/él le habían aparecido esas orejas y cola_-pensaron los seis resignados.

Nuevamente Blossom entró en razón al igual que Momotaro mirándose de arriba abajo y frunciendo el ceño, ambos lanzaron un puñetazo contra la cara del otro.

-¡Bubbles! Toma la cámara-dijo la pelinaranja empezando a pelear con Momotaro.

-¡Miyashiro! La cámara-ordenó el de ojos sangre.

Los rubios rápidamente fueron a la cámara de la esquina.

-¡Buttercup/Kaoretsu!-ordenaron los pelinaranjas.

Rápidamente los nombrados fueron a impedirle el pasó al enemigo, sin embargo al notar el objetivo del otro, que era impedirle el paso a su compañero se enojaron contra ellos.

Se vieron con odio empezando a pelear igual que los pelinaranjas. Los ojiazules cuando los dos tomaron la cámara juntando sus manos sintieron una descarga eléctrica. Para su suerte habían dos discos, Bubbles fue la primera en reaccionar, al escuchar un gruñido de parte de Buttercup.

Tomó un disco y se fue evitando al rubio. Al verla venir Blossom dio un golpe al estómago a Momotaro que está vez no pudo evitar. Corrió hacia la puerta ya destruida junto con Bubbles y llamaron a Buttercup, la cual no quería según ella "huir", pero con reproche y todo se fueron de allí, dejando a los chicos solos.

Los tres chicos se juntaron situándose Miyashiro a la derecha, Momotaro al centro y Kaoretsu a la izquierda. En silencio los tres, hasta que el pelinaraja le zape al de ojos esmeralda.

-¡Ouch!... ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!-se quejó el pelinegro.

-¡Idiota por tu culpa ahora tenemos orejas cola!-le gritó el de ojos rojos.

-¡Cállate! ¡Tú también tienes la culpa! ¡Se supone que esconderías esa porquería!

-Chicos…-dijo el rubio.

-¡Pero tú no debiste dejar que vinieran las otras dos!

-¡Jódete! ¡Ni siquiera pudiste con una de ellas así que cierra la boca!

-Chicos…-volvió a decir el rubio.

-¡Cierra el pico! ¡Perro sarnoso!

-¡Eres un zorro! ¡No tienes derecho a insultarme!

-¡Tú-!

-¡Ya basta!-gritó el desesperado el de ojos azules. Sus hermanos pararon de pelear-Deberíamos pensar en qué hacer, o que decir, después de todo Him nos castigará.

Sus hermanos bajaron la cabeza resignados. De nuevo ese incómodo silencio hasta que nuevamente el pelinaranja lo rompió.

-No podemos hacer nada chicos. Nos castigará de una manera severa si es que no se le ocurre matarnos.

-Sí, debería matarlos Brick, Boomer, Butch-dijo una voz a sus espaldas creándoles un escalofrío cuando escucharon sus nombres.

Los tres miraron hacia atrás. Encontrándose con un tipo algo afeminado, de piel pálida, cabello negro y ojos color miel. Usaba un esmoquin rojo, unos lentes oscuros negros y una bufanda de seda color rosa.

-Him-susurraron los tres en un tono casi inaudible.

-Sin embargo no los mataré aún, debo hacer unos experimentos ahora que tienen esas orejas y cola, quiero el disco de la grabación de la cámara haber que pasó exactamente y alístense mañana irán al instituto-explicó, habló, ordenó. **(N/A: Y todo lo que termine en O, XD)**

Ellos se miraron entre sí, Boomer se acercó y le entregó el disco. Him tomó el disco y lo miró.

-¿Qué hacen aquí todavía? Fuera de aquí, llamen a Fuzzy para que recoja el desastre y vayan a su casa, mañana inician en el instituto Basket-dijo Him.

Ellos se fueron en silencio, no necesitaban hablar para poder expresarse, unas miradas cómplices eran suficientes…

…

Llegaron a una casa grande de tres pisos, en la primera planta estaba la sala, el comedor y la cocina, en la segunda planta estaban las habitaciones y en la tercera planta estaba una gran terraza.

Las tres chicas se lanzaron a los sillones boca abajo, sin querer moverse ni hacer nada. Solo podían pensar en lo dicho por el Profesor.

_Flashback_

_Las tres chicas llegaron a la base principal, el laboratorio del Profesor Utoniom._

_-Chicas ya llegaron-sonó la voz del Profesor-Las víctimas ya han llegado y nos hemos hecho cargo de tod-_

_La cara del profesor pasó a una de horror al verlas._

_-Chicas bienven-_

_Trato de decir que llegando con Pucchi pero los tres quedaron en el mismo estado de shock._

_-¡¿Van a decir algo o qué?!-dijo de mala gana la pelinegra._

_-Profesor verá lo que pasó fue…-dijo Momoko._

_***después de explicar todo lo que pasó***_

_-Lo que pasó fue que la sustancia Z se mezcló con los químicos que habían hay, y sucede que esos químicos eran ADN de animales, y esos ADN se unieron con los suyos, esa es la causa de las orejas, ahora chicas creo que no podemos quitárselas, al menos no podem-trató de decir el Profesor refiriéndose a las orejas y colas._

_-¡¿CÓMO QUE NO PUEDE?!-Preguntó asustada la oji verde._

_-Ya Kaoru-trato de tranquilizarla la rubia._

_-¡Tú estás feliz porque tus orejas y cola desaparecieron!-dijo Kaoru._

_-Aunque estoy muy feliz por eso yo-_

_De pronto las orejas de conejo salieron de nuevo desconcertando a los demás._

_-Pasa algo-Preguntó Miyako._

_-Miyako tu-tus orejas-dijo Ken._

_-¿Orejas?-preguntó tocándose la cabeza._

_***Después de un poco investigación***_

_-¿Están seguros?-preguntó la líder._

_-Sí Momoko, las orejas de Miyako aparecieron porque ella se emocionó, eso causo que la sustancia reaccionara, ahora lo que deben saber es que tienen que vivir con eso hasta que encontremos cura, pronto el efecto pasará-dijo el Profesor._

_-Chicas ya son las 11, vayan a dormir mañana tiene que ir al instituto-les aconsejó Ken-su casa ya está lista y todas sus pertenencias están ordenadas._

_-De acuerdo no iremos pero mañana vamos a venir-dijo Momoko._

_-Adiós chicas, buenas noches-dijo Pucchi._

_-Buenas noches Pucchi-dijo Miyako sonriente-Buenas noches a todos-terminaron de decir las tres ._

_Fin Flashback._

-Deberíamos irnos a acostar-propuso Momoko.

-Sí mamá-dijeron las otras dos sonriendo.

-¡Hey!-se quejó la oji rosa.

Al verse las tres sonrieron y soltaron una risa, se cambiaron y se fueron a dormir.

***Al Día Siguiente***

-Buenos días-saludaron las tres a la clase.

Los chicos al verlas se les pusieron corazones en los ojos-Bu-Buenos días-dijeron los que podían hablar.

Momoko usaba una camisa rosa de tirantes, una chaqueta blanca abierta, unos jeans ajustados azules y unas sandalias con tacón (Las del primer ending) y su cabello como siempre.

Miyako usaba una camisa de mangas celeste con un pequeño escote, una falta antes de la rodilla negra pegada al cuerpo, unas botas altas blancas cabello en sus típicas colas.

Kaoru usaba unos shorts cortos negros, una camisa de mangas a los codos pegada al cuerpo verde, su chaqueta negra de cuero abierta hasta la altura de su pecho y unas converse verdes con detalles en amarillo y negro y su cabello suelto y alborotado como siempre.

Las tres usaban el cinturón blanco con una P en el centro del color correspondiente.

Se sentaron en la penúltima fila, Kaoru a lado de la ventana, Momoko al centro y Miyako a la izquierda, el tiempo pasó pero su profesor de matemáticas no llegaba, aunque para las chicas eso era bueno, para así ellas poder dormir un poco más.

Cuando ya estaban por quedarse dormidas Miyako alzo la mirada y despertó a sus casi dormidas amigas.

-Chicas escuchan eso-preguntó la rubia.

Las otras dos cerraron los ojos para concentrarse en el sonido no pasó mucho cuando los abrieron.

-es el profesor lo sé por como suenan sus pasos-dijo Miyako-deben estar subiendo las escaleras.

-Pero huelo a más de una persona por venir, vienen 4 personas-dijo Kaoru.

-Bueno si son 4 personas una de ellas debe ser el profesor y los otros tres-preguntó Momoko.

-huelen similares-dijo Kaoru.

-Sí sus pasos son parecidos-dijo Miyako.

-Seguro los otros tres son hermanos aunque no sé a qué…-dijo Momoko-Ya están aquí.

La puerta sonó alertando a los estudiantes a que el profesor había llegado, pero para la sorpresa de las ppgz venía con tres chicos, ni si quiera tenían que verlos, podían sentir la presencia de tres personas, por su olor y caminar podían asegurar que eran hombres. Así mismo no necesitaban decírselo para saberlo, unas cuantas miradas bastaban para entenderse entre ellas.

-Buenos días-saludo el profesor.

-Buenos días-contestaron desanimadamente los estudiantes.

-El día de hoy chicos tenemos a tres nuevos estudiantes-dijo el profesor-Pasen chicos.

Al salón entraron tres chicos altos.

El primero era un pelinaranja de ojos rojos con una gorra roja al revés, una negra roja una chaqueta roja cerrada casi en su totalidad, unos pantalones azules y unos vans rojos con detalles negros.

El segundo era rubio de ojos azules con unas cuantas pecas en su rostro, usaba a una camisa azul, unos pantalones beige y unos tenis blancos con detalles en azul.

El tercero era pelinegro de ojos esmeralda pero el cabello le tapaba uno de esos ojos. Usaba una camisa verde oscura manga larga, una chaqueta negra, unos pantalones negros y unos converse verde oscuro con detalles en negro.

-Yo soy Brick Jojo-dijo el de gorra con una cara neutra.

-Mi nombre Boomer Jojo-dijo el de pecas de igual manera.

-Yo soy Butch Jojo-dijo el de pelinegro.

Las tres chicas que no habían prestado atención levantaron la mirada. De igual forma por alguna conexión ellos miraron en su dirección, cada uno a su contraparte.

_-¡Es él!-_pensaron las chicas.

_-¡Es ella!-_pensaron los chicos.

La cara de sorpresa no pasó desapercibido entre ellos mismos-_me reconoció_-pensaron los 6, sin embargo no fueron los únicos que percibieron la mirada.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó el profesor a los tres chicos.

-No es nada-dijo Brick.

-bueno siéntense en los espacios libres-dijo el profesor.

Los espacios libres estaban justamente tras las tres chicas. Caminaron hacia sus asiento con un poco de nerviosismo dentro de sí, las chicas estaban igual sin embargo no lo demostraban en sus rostros.

-Bueno tengo un anuncio desde hoy se estarán entregando los uniformes del nuestro instituto Basket.

-¿Uniformes?-preguntaron algunos estudiantes-¿Cómo que uniformes?

-silencio, silencio-pidió el profesor-Al parecer algunos estudiantes están violando algunas leyes que habían, y esto no es de ahora, esto siempre ha sido así por eso el director dijo que desde ahora usarán uniformes.

-Díganos cuáles son esas leyes profesor-pidió un estudiantes.

-Párense todos en una fila, mujeres a un lado, hombres al otro-dijo el profesor.

Rápidamente los estudiantes los hicieron mujeres frente a hombres.

-Empecemos por los hombres-dijo el profesor, fue caminando frente a los varones-Percings, brazaletes, gorras-iba diciendo-Ahora las mujeres.

Fue de nuevo al inicio y empezó a caminar lentamente otra vez.

-Minifaldas, tacones, camisetas cortas-decía-¿Necesito seguir? Oh, olvidé mencionar los shorts cortos.

Los estudiantes le hicieron mala cara, Kaoru frunció el ceño, quería darle su merecido a ese anciano decrepito-según ella- que estaba hablando de su shorts, en sí su shorts no era corto, era una medida perfecta ni vulgar ni abuelita simplemente perfecta.

-Cálmate-le susurró Momoko.

Hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para calmarse podía sentir un instinto animal dentro de ella, algo que quería salir pero no podía, contó hasta 10 intentando calmarse gracias a las miradas de sus amigas se calmó.

…

En el receso las tres chicas planeaban hablarle a los nuevos estudiantes sin embargo al sonar el timbre estos se vieron rodeadas de chicas preguntándoles de sus gustos, pasados etc.

Fueron a caminar y de paso a traer el nuevo uniforme. Les dijeron que lo enviarían a su casa y que apuntaran la dirección, ellas así lo hicieron y caminaron de vuelta a su salón. Pronto sus celulares empezaron a sonar.

-Es del club de académico-dijo Momoko-ahora que han puesto uniformes el director exige que nosotros también tengamos uno.

-El club de cocina dice lo mismo-dijo Miyako.

-Sí y me están pidiendo que vaya al club de gimnasia-dijo Kaoru.

Las tres guardaron el celular-Nos vemos en el salón-se dijeron mientras tomaban caminos diferentes.

…

Luego de escoger el uniforme del club académico Momoko caminaba por un pasillo algo solitario, -_Tal vez sea porque estén en clase Momoko-_pensó la chica, caminó tranquila hasta sentir una presencia, así mismo sintió un olor y escuchó unos pasos.

Ese olor, esos pasos, esa presencia por Dios que sabía quién era, era el chico nuevo, el de gorra que le había quitado el aliento –aunque no lo quiera admitir –llamado Brick.

Allí estaba frente a ella.

-Hola-saludó Brick.

-Hola-dijo tímidamente la de lazo rojo.

-Oye sé que eres la espía de ayer-dijo él-así como tú sabes quién soy yo, Momoko.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-preguntó ella.

-Las de la clase me lo han dicho-respondió-Solo quería decirte que nosotros no estamos para espiar ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Cómo sé que no es una trampa?

-Escucha, seré directo contigo la verdad es nosotros estamos aquí porque no tenemos nada que hacer por eso nuestro jefe nos mandó a "estudiar" a un instituto, mis hermanos y yo quedamos que ser espía es un trabajo, aquí seremos nosotros, por eso les pedimos que confíen en nosotros.

Momoko lo pensó había tenido ese presentimiento, también había hablado con sus amigas en el receso, ellas querían el trabajo a un lado y el instituto al otro.

Él tenía algo en su mirada, algo que decía que podía confiar en él.

-De acuerdo, nosotras también habíamos hablado algo parecido.

-Entonces ¿amigos? Momoko-dijo extendiéndole la mano.

-Amigos-dijo estrechándole la mano.

Una extraña descarga eléctrica recorrió sus cuerpos. Algo en ellos despertó mientras sus corazones se aceleraron.

-T-Tus orejas-dijeron los dos al unísono-¿Qué?

Corrieron a los baños más cercanos a verse, efectivamente tenían las orejas de zorro sin mencionar las colas. Maldijeron en sus mentes. Vivir con esa maldición sería difícil pero más difícil sería vivir con el otro porque aunque no lo quieran admitir ellos estaban empezando a sentir algo por el otro.

Las orejas, colas, latidos y esa extraña descarga era una señal. Después de poco sus orejas desaparecieron al igual que las colas. Salieron de los baños al mismo tiempo. Se miraron y se sonrieron. La razón los invadió.

_-Es imposible, apenas y se su nombre, es imposible que empiece a sentir algo._-Pensaron los dos.

-¿Nos vamos?-preguntó Bick.

-Sí-dijo Momoko.

-_Es imposible-_se repitieron mentalmente.

**N/A: Perdón por la tardanza pero estaba terminando mi semana de exámenes, aquí está la segunda parte. Actualizaré cada fin de semana no se preocupen. Quiero aclarar que ahora puse que el pelo de Brick y Momoko será naranja. Decía pelirrojo pero cuando describía la ropa de Brick me puse a pensar. Cabello rojo, ojos rojos, la gorra roja ¡Por Dios!**

**Ese es mi pequeño cambio espero no decepcionar a nadie agradezco a:**

**Sarika27: Gracias por tu halago, aquí está la conti espero que te guste y gracias por el favorito.**

**MomoXB16: Aquí está la conti ****J**

**Roxy-chan94: gracias aquí esta el segundo cap.**

**Iru-chan loli dark: Las orejas XD eso era lo que veían, bueno aquí está la conti espero te guste.**

**Shinku Kitsune: No me Odies! ****L****jjj, trankis aquí está la conti espero te guste.**

**LOLA: Gracias y aquí está el cap espero te guste.**

**Cualquier sugerencia, queja, crítica, duda lo que sea háganla. Por fa ¡Reviews!**


End file.
